


Wherein Finn Asks Kurt And Blaine (The Resident Experts) For Relationship Advice

by rockinhamburger



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinhamburger/pseuds/rockinhamburger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title pretty much says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherein Finn Asks Kurt And Blaine (The Resident Experts) For Relationship Advice

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet follows the general assumption that Blaine will be transferring to McKinley and ND for S3.

Blaine, looking very attractive in a green cardigan, leaned against the locker beside Kurt’s. “But I thought you were exaggerating about that. I mean, come on, it sounded completely made up.”

Kurt smirked as he traded his math textbook for history. “You should know better by now, Blaine. You remember the fundraising concert.”

Blaine scowled darkly. “Don’t remind me. That jackass—”

“Exactly,” Kurt interrupted fluidly. “I warned you, and did I not turn out to be completely correct? Therefore you should always consider any warning I give you to be factual from here on out. Especially if it regards Mr Schuester’s lackluster weekly assignments.”

“Kurt! Blaine!”

At the sound of their names, they looked up to see Finn headed in their direction. “Hey. Uh, can I talk to you two for a second?” he asked when he reached them.

“Sure,” said Blaine; Kurt merely raised an eyebrow.

“Look, Rachel’s really pissed at me for some reason,” Finn said, looking frustrated, although it was hard to tell because it looked a lot like his confused, upset, and thoughtful expressions. “Well, she’s always pissed at me about something, but this time I really don’t know why. Last time I forgot about our date, and I guess that wasn’t cool, but this time I don’t know _what_ I did.”

Blaine caught Kurt’s eye and mouthed ‘I guess?’ incredulously. Kurt bit his lip on a smile before directing his attention back to his step-brother. “Obviously you forgot about something important to her,” he said. “Think. Does today hold any significance?”

Finn screwed up his face in concentration. “I don’t think so. What’s today?”

“The 18th,” Kurt said patiently as Blaine made a noise of amusement beside him.

“The 18th, the 18th,” Finn mumbled, forehead scrunched, and he quickly shrugged. “No, can’t think of anything that’s—wait, is it—oh god it is! It’s Rachel’s birthday! Oh _fuck_!”

Kurt’s jaw dropped in horror, but Blaine expressed the sentiment for him: “You don’t know when your girlfriend’s _birthday_ is? Seriously?”

“I’m not good at remembering dates!” Finn said sulkily. “Oh god, what do I do? How do I fix this?”

“How do you fix this?” Blaine echoed faintly. Kurt looked over and almost laughed at his horror-stricken expression. “You don’t, Finn. You _forgot_ your girlfriend’s _birthday_.”

Finn hunched forward with a look of pure devastation, and Kurt took pity on him. “Okay, Finn,” he said, “here’s what you do. You sing a song to her in glee club, and then you take her out to dinner and a show at the Lima Theater. Make sure you wear a nice suit, bring her flowers, and apologize profusely. Oh, and don’t try to make out with her.”

“What song should I sing?” Finn asked, apparently stuck on the first part.

“Oh, I know!” said Blaine. “Bono forgot his wife’s birthday when he was working on The Joshua Tree, so he wrote The Sweetest Thing for her as an apology.”

“Dude, that’s exactly like my situation!” Finn beamed. “Oh man, thanks, you guys! You really saved my ass here,” he said, and he took off down the hall.

Blaine stared after him, mouth agape. “He can’t really be that dumb.”

“Oh yes he can,” Kurt argued, closing his locker. He leaned in and kissed Blaine, quick enough that no one would notice, and held his hand out for Blaine to take. Blaine did, immediately, and they began to walk to history together. “For your information, my birthday is—”

“I _know_ when your birthday is,” Blaine half-shouted, scandalized. “Have a little more faith in me as your boyfriend, will you?”

Kurt grinned. “All right. But when’s your birthday again?”

“Oh, I see how it is,” Blaine said, eyes shining. “Well, I’m curious: what song are you going to sing for me as an apology?”

Kurt leaned in. “I’ll do my Marilyn Monroe impression,” he said softly, just as they reached their classroom. “It’s quite spectacular.”

Blaine stumbled slightly, looking a little dazed, and Kurt mocked him for his clumsiness.


End file.
